


The Words That Changed Him

by ThatAnimeGuy (thelividcoffee)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bullying, Child Stories, Death, Death Note - Freeform, L - Freeform, L Lawliet - Freeform, L and Light, M/M, Noto, Yagami, Yagami Light - Freeform, desu, homophobes, homophobic, light - Freeform, male kissing, note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelividcoffee/pseuds/ThatAnimeGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L says something to Light that changes him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words That Changed Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first M x M story, also my first Death Note story. I hope you enjoy, considering I'm not too familiar with male on male stuff.

“What’s the score?” Light asked L who was at the other side of the tennis court. L calculated with his mind, even though, the ball had only been served four times.

“I think it’s 30-30.” L replied. Light nodded his head. Light was the type who always wanted to win a game, no matter what. But, L was also that type. They both hated to lose, so this was indeed a intense match of tennis.

L and Light were both still going at it in the game of tennis after fifteen minutes. They had been hitting the ball to eachother for that amount of time. They both seemed tired, but none of them ever gave in. But finally, L delivers the final blow and scores the last point. L had won. But, Light didn’t mind. Because, any suspicous activity could make L think that Light is Kira.

Light didn’t actually know why he was doing this. Killing thousands and thousands of criminals, and killing about 32% of the other world. Light was doing this to get rid of the criminals, yes… But he also wanted to get rid of those who opposed of gays. Homophobes.

Homophobes were Light’s worst enemy. He had been bullied so much by those who opposed of the gay. He hid his homosexuality after he was eleven years old, he said he lied about being gay all those years ago. Suddenly, everyone in the class becomes his friend. That’s homophobes for you.

Light had visited L at the headquarters an hour a day. Usually 5-6 PM, after dinner. He only did it because L told him to. But, he also did it because he wanted to become apart of the Kira investigation full time… because he didn’t actually want to kill the world as much as he looked like he did.

Light looks at pornographic magazines of girls over the age of eighteen, as seen by the cameras that were put in Light’s room long ago. But, it only really showed the cover of the magazine, and the insides…

Light told Ryuk to install a system into the cameras that makes other people see different things, example, pornographic magazines of women. But, what Light was really looking at, was pornographic magazines of men. He was really into it. But, he couldn’t let anybody know.

Light had arrived at a different time at the headquarters, instead he arrived three hours earlier. L needed to talk to him about personal life issues, Light didn’t know what was going to go down at all.

“Hello, Light.” L greeted him as he walked in.

“Ryuzaki.” Light said his alias. Even though they were in headquarters, it was still important to say the alias of L.

“As you know, I need to talk to you about something.” L said, crouched down on a chair, putting a lot of sugar cubes into his coffee.

“Yeah. What is it?” Light asked. L sighed and stopped putting sugar cubes into his coffee. He stood up and looked out the window.

“Tell me, Light. Have you ever been bullied… because you were different?” L suddenly asked. Light’s eyes widened, because he remembered all the times he was bullied because he was gay. Light closed his eyes for a second and calmed down.

“Yes.” Light gulped. L turned back. He sat back down on his chair and drank all of the coffee, along with the sugar cubes. L sat normally for the first time in his life. Completely normally. Knees not up, not crouched down. Ass completely was on the chair.

“Are you… homosexual?” L asked, with a different approached. Light looked at him and widened his eyes, his jaw almost dropping from his mouth. But, he wouldn’t let that happen.

“That escalated quickly. Why?” Light said. L sighed and brought out a bunch of pictures contained in a yellow folder.

“I found these on your record.” L said. His record was contained within the Japanese Task Force, but he didn’t know that L would actually go and look at his record. The pictures were pictures of Light getting bullied. Pushed around, beaten up… a lot of bad things.

“Y-Yes… I’m homosexual! Why, what are you going to do?! You gonna beat me up like all those kids did when I was nine?!” Light yelled. L sighed and took a gulp.

“Nope. I’m here to tell you, that it’s okay. It doesn’t matter if you’re homosexual, us at the Task Force will always look after you. We wont do anything bad to you, and we’ll make sure you’re always protected. But, I, mostly, will be doing these things.” L explained. Light looked up, with a distinct look on his face.

“Why? Why will you be mostly doing those things?” Light asked. L stood up and touched Light’s cheek.

“Because… I to, am homosexual. I care for those who are gay. I used to be bullied as a kid, too… That’s why, I took a vow to always protect those who were gay, and never protect those who are homophobic.” L explained. Light was stunned at these words, and also relieved. Light stood up and went towards L. Light suddenly felt a connection between himself and L. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

For someone to say such words to Light. Light was speechless. He only had one thing to say.

“T-Thank you… for everything.” Light said. Light moved his face towards L and L moved his towards Light’s. Soon enough, their lips were both touching, and Light put his tongue inside of L’s mouth. L wasn’t into it at first, but he began to enjoy it. L wrapped his tongue around Light’s and continued to enjoy it. It had lasted for ten seconds, but it was incredible.

This had changed Light forever.

From now on… Light would never kill again!


End file.
